<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Images of Allure by anysin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009799">Images of Allure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin'>anysin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA October Fills [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Creepy Undertones, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fantasizing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah helps Jonathan with a cravat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA October Fills [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Images of Allure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Kinktober prompt "collaring".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan thinks Jonah is just being thoughtful, offering to tie his cravat for him.</p><p>"You have such a lovely neck," Jonah says, and that, too, only sounds like a compliment first. Jonathan shivers as Jonah strokes his throat with his knuckles, brushing them up to the underside of Jonathan's jaw before finally bringing his hands over to the cloth hanging around Jonathan's neck. "I wonder-"</p><p>"Wonder what?" Jonathan is always hungry for whatever Jonah has to offer, his thoughts, his feelings. Jonah smiles to him, grasping the ends of the cloth. </p><p>"I wonder how a collar would look like on you." Jonah leans down, touching his nose against Jonathan's cheek, tying the ends of the cloth into a knot. "What material would suit you. Something delicate, studded with diamonds, perhaps? Or perhaps hard iron, encasing you so closely you can barely breathe." He kisses Jonathan on his cheek, smiling against it. "It's an alluring thought."</p><p>"Why do you have such thoughts?" Yet, Jonathan can't deny that there is something thrilling about the idea of wearing one, especially for Jonah. Would it have Jonah's initials on it? Would it have a chain on it, leading to Jonah's hand? He blushes at his own wandering thoughts, and of course Jonah notices, laughing at him.</p><p>"Because they are pleasant, my doctor." Jonah grasps his chin, holding his head still when Jonathan wants to look away. "I can tell that you agree. Wouldn't it be lovely, for the whole world to see how you belong to me?"</p><p>Jonah presses his lips to Jonathan's, and Jonathan can't help but agree with him, kissing him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>